Closure
by CityGirl13
Summary: Nine years have passed, and Jaime Lanniser calls Peyton Greyjoy to his death bed for a confession.  Just a little add on one shot for my story 'Torn In Two' Hope you guys like it :


**Thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter: Phantasmic, Dreaming while awake, Trulzxoxo, Dark Alana, 97hollster, FruitLoop311  
>This is dedicated to Dark Alana as it was her idea :D<br>This is just a little extra bit for my story Torn In Two.**

Closure

Peyton Greyjoy looked around her travelling party with a sense of complete happiness. They travelled with a strong guard of course, the King in the North did not wonder the South unprotected. Especially not when he travelled with his lady wife and their three children. They were just returning Northwards after having visited her home of Pyke, just to show the children where she was from and so that they could see their uncle Theon. They travelled carefully though, King Tommen Baratheon was doing a tour of his kingdoms, and while there may be peace there was also still mistrust between certain families. She looked at Robb and smiled, little had changed in him over the years, small things only. Nine years. So much had happened during that time.

King Joffrey had reigned only for one year, before being killed, next to no one mourned his passing. His little brother had then taken the throne, it was hard to see what kind of a ruler he would be, considering his youth most decisions were made my his mother. He thankfully had Tyrion as his hand though, and as he grew Tommen was nothing like his brother. Peace had eventually been struck between the Starks and the Lannisters, shaky peace, but peace all the same. At least there was no fighting anymore, but they would never be fast friends, or even just plain friends. Sansa had been returned to them, and Arya had turned up a little later. Much changed, but still just Arya Stark at heart.

As for her own family… they had been cast out of Winterfell by Robb, just as she had told them they would be. Theon and thrown himself to the mercy of his former friend, and Robb had spared him, but things would never go back to how they used to be between them. As for her father and sister, they felt back to the Iron Islands once more. Theon had returned there a few years ago when their father had died, so that he could take his place as Lord of the Iron Isles, and he remained at home for most of his time. Asha was distant, she was hardly in Westeros, spending most of her time exploring new lands.

"What are you thinking about?" Robb asked.

She shook her head delicately, "Nothing much, just how much has happened over the past nine years. It's been a real wild storm at times."

He nodded in agreement, "It has, but there have also been these moments of absolute peace and happiness. Our wedding, the births of our children, and pretty much every moment that I have with you."

She smiled, "What do you-"

"Mother!" Nikolas urged his horse between her and Robb, "Can you get Arissa and Jenna to quite making fun of me?"

A cascade of giggling came from her two girls riding behind them, she gave Nikolas a weary look. They had ended up naming him after her old friend, but he looked nothing like him; naturally of course, she'd have been worried if he did! He had her deep blue eyes, and his hair was a light brown most of the time, it tended to go blonde with sun exposure though. His sister's both got Robb's bright blue eyes, only Jenna had his dark brown hair, Arissa had her mother's blonde locks.

"Nik, you're nearly nine years old, surely you can seen a six and seven year old in line," she said.

He scowled at his sisters, "I thought that's what parents were for."

"Is that our only use?" Robb asked; looking mockingly put out.

Peyton slowed her horse down so that she rode beside her girls, "What were you two teasing your brother about?"

"Nothing," they chimed in unison, grinning with matched innocence.

She scrutinised them, "Girls…"

Arissa sighed, "It was nothing, we were just telling him that one day he'd have to marry and we'd plan the wedding."

Jenna grinned, "It was fun!"

Peyton shook her head in mock despair, "Whatever will I do with my children?"

One of their scouts suddenly appeared on the road in front of them, a frown of distaste on his face. It wasn't until Peyton got closer that she saw he was not alone, another man sat on a horse behind the scout. A man that she hadn't seen for a long time. Tyrion Lannister. Peyton hadn't seen any Lannister for a long time, and she had rather hoped to keep it that way. She supposed she didn't mind Tyrion all that much, he had been a good friend to her during her time at Casterly Rock. She had to confess that she had not shed a tear at Lord Tywin's death, and now Tyrion was Lord of Casterly Rock. The guards closed in a round the Stark family, which earned a bark of laughter from Tyrion.

"What do you want?" Robb demanded.

"I merely wished to speak with Lady Stark, gods it's strange calling you that," Tyrion replied, "Do you mind Peyton? It is rather important. And can you please call of your guards, I am alone and can't exactly do you much harm can I."

Peyton inclined her head, "It's good to see you again Tyrion, but you'll understand why we find it hard to trust a Lannister."

"And what about a friend?" he countered.

Peyton considered, the nudged her horse forward past the guards. Robb came with her of course, though he didn't look to happy about it. Their men closed in on the children, stopping Nikolas when he tried to follow his parents, he scowled.

"What is it Tyrion?" he asked.

"It concerns my brother Jaime," he began, "And don't' discount it just because of that."

"What do we care for the lion of Lannister?" Robb asked harshly.

"Why should Jaime matter to us? Me of all people," she said at the same time.

"Because he's dying," Tyrion stated.

Much as she didn't care, it still shocked her, "How?"

Tyrion smiled thinly, "Doing what his job is, protecting King Tommen. Some fools tried to make an attempt on his life, Jaime threw himself in between them. He couldn't reach his sword in time to deflect the blow, she his body did it for him."

"When was this?" Robb inquired, "We've heard nothing."

"Just yesterday," Tyrion replied, "Word hasn't spread that much."

"Why are you telling us this?" she questioned, "And how did you know where to find us?"

"It's easy to find people when they're close," he replied, "And I'm telling you because of Jaime's final request."

"And what might that be?" she asked.

"To see you again," he said.

"Absolutely not," Robb replied, "You think I'm going to let my wife walk into the royal camp and speak with your brother? Not going to happen."

Peyton froze, why would Jaime want to see her again? Why request if as his dying wish? That was a sacred thing, normally used for much weightier matters, not simply calling back an old fling. Why would he think that she would say yes? Her mind worked furiously, and her refusal was on the tip of her tongue. Something made her hesitate though, it was a dying man's final wish, should she be so hasty just because of her own feelings? No, she shouldn't just say no because she herself had no desire to ever see Jaime Lannister's face again.

"I'll go," she announced, "How far away are you camped?"

"Not far at all, we would be there within an hour at the most," Tyrion replied, "And we should leave now, he won't last long."

"Peyton!" Robb protested, "Why?"

She turned to him, "It's not that I want to Robb, I don't, but it's a dying man's final request in this life. How do I refuse that?"

He sighed, "You're too nice."

"No I'm not."

"I'm coming with you," he stated.

"Actually, it was just Peyton who was sent for," Tyrion put in.

"Stay out of this," Robb warned.

Peyton reached out and turned his face to hers, "Robb, stay here, I'll be back before you know it. No harm will come to me."

He turned and kissed her palm, "How can you be sure?"

"We are at peace are we not?" Tyrion argued, "And she has my personal protection, as Lord of Casterly Rock, that's quite a lot."

"Stay here, I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said.

He frowned, "I don't like this."

She shrugged, "Neither to do I."

"So don't go," he reasoned.

She shook her head, "I have to."

Then she turned her horse and looked at Tyrion, "Lead on."

They rode at a fast pace for about half an hour, and she saw the camp rising up before her. That was fast, she worried at how close her own men and family were to this camp, but it seemed fairly self absorbed.

"I have your word that I will be safe?" she checked.

He gave her a shrewd look, "You've certainly changed a lot over nine years."

She shrugged, "We all have."

"Yes, you're right I suppose," he agreed, "And you do have my word. Jaime figured that you wouldn't' be too keen on entering the camp, he had himself moved to the edge."

"How thoughtful," she muttered.

Soon they did reach a plain white tent sent up apart from the rest of the camp, it was guarded by Lannister men, they parted for their Lord and his guest. She didn't recognise any of them, but wondered if they knew her, if they remembered her from Casterly Rock. Probably not, most of the men she knew from that time were probably dead by now. Jaime lay on what looked to be as soft a bed as a camp could manage, and he appeared to be sleeping.

"I'll leave you," Tyrion said; ducking out of the tent so that she was alone with his brother.

Peyton wondered over to Jaime and looked down at him, the years had aged him, but only a little. His hair held only the odd grey hair amidst the blonde, faint lines marked the corners of his mouth and eyes, he looked more weary than he had before. His breathing was laboured, and a slight sheen of sweat coated his brow, he didn't look good. He looked like what he was, a dying man. Strange, as she looked down at him, she felt nothing. She had wondered what it would feel like to see Jaime again after all these years, and considering their history, but it felt like nothing to her. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing the still bright green of his eyes, which locked onto hers. His lips twitched, but all he could go was grimace with pain.

"Hey little Greyjoy," he greeted weakly, "Great way for me to go huh? Ser Jaime Lannister, famed swordsman, receives mortal wound without his sword in hand."

"I'm a Stark now," she corrected coldly.

He coughed, and she wondered if that was supposed to have been a laugh, "I suppose you are, how is your husband?"

"Very well," she replied curtly, "And our children are also good."

"You'll make a good mother," he praised.

"What did you call me here for Jaime?" he asked; getting to the point, "After all these years, after what happened, why call me to your death bed?"

"To say goodbye," he said.

"You've just said it, anything else?" she inquired.

"Goodbye, brown eyes, Goodbye for now, Goodbye, sunshine, Take care of yourself," Jaime sung in a soft voice.

"I don't have brown eyes," Peyton pointed out.

He smiled sadly, "It's just a song little Greyjoy, try not to take away the artistic interpretation."

"Just get to the point Jaime," she sighed.

"You really hate me," he stated, "I don't' suppose I can blame you, it was all my fault."

"Yes, it was," she agreed, "But I don't _hate_ you Jaime, I just don't feel anything for you at all."

"I wonder if I'd prefer hate," he mused, "Anyway, I have something that I need to tell you, it's important."

She had to lean closer due to his fading voice, "What do you have to say?"

"My interest in you, my feelings for you, the things I did, none of it was an act it was all real. Don't protest just now, let me finish." he said; and weakly help up a hand to silence the words that she was about to say, and she kept her peace, barely. "Yes, my father at first ordered me to 'get you on our side' by any means possible. You already had that idolisation of me from when I plucked you out of the ocean, so I used that to my advantage. But as I got to know you… something changed, you may have actually gotten through to me. Believe it or not little Greyjoy, I cared for you, still do. Now you're going to ask why I did what I did, so I'll answer. My father wanted to use you, and he wanted to do it through me. I didn't want to do that to you, I didn't want to lead you on. So I made you think that I had, I made you turn away from me with your heart broken. I hurt you to save you, and gods alone know how much that choice has haunted me."

She frowned, "But… that doesn't make sense, what you said, and then you never even looked at me."

He looked away from her, and she wanted to ignore the gathering water she saw in his eyes, "Because I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to go through with it, I'm just a bit of a monster like that."

"When Robb had you prisoner, you told me about us," she accused, "If you cared for me, why do that?"

A croaking laugh came from him, which just made him wince in pain afterwards, "Think of it as a test for the Young Wolf, see if he was good enough for you. I guess he was."

"I love him," she stated, "I always did a little, just never saw it thanks to you. I never loved you though Jaime, I see that now, it was all just that thing from when I was a child."

"I suppose this is a sad irony," he noted, "I call you hear to tell you that I've always cared for you, and you tell me that you never really cared for me."

"I suppose it is," she agreed, "Was that it?"

"Little Greyjoy, one last thing," Jaime said.  
>"What?" she demanded; but softened her tone for the dying man, "What do you want?"<br>He somehow managed his trademark smirk through the pain, "A kiss."  
>Peyton gave him a serious look, "I don't love you Jaime, I never truly did. It would mean nothing."<br>"It would mean a lot... to me," he whispered.  
>She sighed, "Why?"<br>"Good old days?" he said weakly.  
>Peyton thought about it, this was Jaime Lannister, the same man who had lead her on then broken her heart. But now she knew that he hadn't really done it on purpose, or rather, he hadn't done it to hurt her. He'd just been looking out for her. But what he'd done had also made her realise that it had been Robb that she loved all along. She'd never love another man the way she loved Robb, he was the one, the only one for her. He always had been and he always would be. Something about the way Jaime spoke, or perhaps his words, maybe even the way he tried to flirt despite with that ghastly wound; but something made her swallow her automatic protest. She leant over him, and gently pressed her lips to his. She felt nothing really, and it lasted no more than a second, but when she pulled away the lion of Lannister was smiling.<br>"Thanks little Greyjoy," he breathed, "Go back to your Young Wolf now, I don't want you to see me go."  
>Peyton left his sickroom without a goodbye, and a Maester bustled in, carrying the familiar vial of milk of the poppy. No doubt to ease Jaime from this life into the next. Tyrion sat on a chair just outside the tent, he looked up when she came out, and put away the book he'd been reading.<p>

"What did he want?" he asked.

She gave him a look, and he got the meaning.

"Not my place. I see that you're still wearing the necklace," he noted; gesturing to the thing he'd given her all those years ago.

"Yeah,' she fiddled with it, "I've had to replace the cord though, Nikolas broke it."

Tyrion frowned, "I thought he was missing?"

"Oh, my son," she clarified, "We named him after Nikolas."

"You'll be heading back to your camp now, would you care for an escort?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I know the way."

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," he said; and held out a hand.

Peyton looked at it, then knelt down and hugged him, "Bye Tyrion."

After an awkward pause he hugged her back, just he had years ago, "Bye Peyton, take care of yourself."

She mounted up and turned her horse back towards her own party. It took her a little longer to get back, but maybe that was because she wasn't going as fast as she had on the way to the royal camp. She sighed her group still waiting where she had left them, they had dismounted and set up a rest camp, through which Robb was pacing furiously. He looked up and saw her, and she urged her mount faster. Strange, she was filled with sadness all of a sudden, and there were tears on her cheeks. She dismounted in front of Robb.  
>"You okay?" he asked; putting his strong arms around her, "What did he want?"<br>"He just wanted to talk," she replied, "It's funny, I actually feel sad."  
>Robb wiped away her tears, as he had always done, "Don't question it Peyton, you're just that kind of person. I may not like the man, and you might not either, but you're just nice enough to be able to feel something now that he's dying."<p>

"But after-"

Robb silenced her protest with a finger to her lips, "No buts, just cry if you want to."

She didn't want to though, she was sad, but not the crying kind. More, the blank kind, a dethatched sort of sadness. She thought about the two men in her life, and how she had only truly loved one of them, but felt something for both. Now one was gone, but it was not her love. It was still a big part of her life though, and it had been extinguished. She looked up at her husband, and managed a smile.

"No tears," she assured, "It's not that sort of emotion."

They were just about to kiss, when a loud scream ripped the air. Arissa and Jenna came running into view, closely followed by their older brother, who carried a frog in his hands. The two girls hid behind their mother, screeching that Nikolas should throw the frog away. Nikolas meanwhile had gotten a glint in his eye that Peyton didn't like one bit, and then her son threw the frog at his siblings. The girls spilt off in different direction, yelping in fright. Nikolas laughed, and out of the corner of her eye Peyton noticed Robb just barely holding his own laughter in. What neither boy nor man had noticed however, was that Peyton had caught the frog, which she promptly threw at her unsuspecting husband. Robb bellowed an reeled back, causing bursts of laughter from his wife and children.

Peyton felt her heart grow light again. Yet, a life had stopped, but life itself still went on. And there was much happiness to be had yet in hers. She had her love, she had her life, the rest was inconsequential.

**Nice follow up? Not exactly a sequel, but I don't intend to do one for Torn In Two.  
>Also, look out for my new fic Diamonds For Tears! (It's in M)<strong>


End file.
